Pantomima
by Mikeas
Summary: Al llegar el mes de Diciembre todos padecen el cansancio acumulado, pero el Baile de Fin de año se encargará de regresar a la vida a mas de un alumno de Shohoku.Hanamichi Sakuragi no esta dispuesto a perder contra el Kitsune.
1. Fascinación

_Slam Dunk pertenece al Tensai Takehiko Inoue, por lo que tomaré sus personajes con el solo objeto de divertirme y dejar a mi imaginación plasmarse._

**Pantomima**

Capítulo 1: Fascinación

"_Yo que sentí el horror de los espejos_

_No sólo ante el cristal impenetrable_

_Donde acaba y empieza, inhabitable,_

_Un imposible espacio de reflejos"_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

Diciembre es un mes especial, nadie puede negarlo. Por más insensato o desquiciado que uno sea, resistirse a la vorágine del último mes del año es como contener un tsunami con el dedo índice. El año llega a su fin y las fuerzas son escasas, pero aun así nos esmeramos por intentar triunfar ante la imagen de las vitrinas decoradas con adornos navideños, la gente haciendo compras compulsivamente y la histeria de los niños escribiendo millones de cartas pidiendo el último juguete.

Cuando estamos próximos a fin de año todos parecen por alguna razón enloquecerse por hacer lo que olvidaron, cerrar lo que han dejado abierto o recurrir al psiquiatra al descubrir que en el balance final del año han sido una porquería; pero también a muchos esta época nos hurga el alma pues todos se reúnen en las fiestas para pasarlo en familia o amigos. ¿Pero qué ocurre con quienes no tenemos familia? Nuestros amigos festejan en sus casas con sus seres queridos, y si bien siempre hay invitaciones para sumarse a la cálida sena familiar, aún así no deja de ser incómodo. La soledad es algo constante a veces, una compañera entrañable de aventuras tal vez demasiado largas, y Diciembre no descubre nada nuevo.

Pero sin ninguna duda lo que mas ahogaba de este mes es que llega el final del año, y por consecuencia el baile de fin de curso. Hay un extraño ambiente. Hasta el mejor alumno abandona sus libros de estudio por las revistas de última moda para escoger lo "adecuado" para concurrir al baile.

El pasillo se encontraba repleto de uniformes escolares femeninos y todos ellos parecían arremolinarse entorno a un cartel pegado en la pared. No era una tipografía agraciada ni mucho menos; se notaba que aquel mensaje había sido confeccionado demasiado rápido pues aun podían observarse los renglones hechos con lápiz negro. ¿Qué tiene de impresionante un baile de fin de año? Todos se ponen sus mejores ropas, gastan dinero en algo que utilizarán pocas veces, se esmeran por conseguir pareja (si no tienes una quedas rezagado) y llegar a ser los reyes y reinas del baile.

" _Gran baile de fin de curso!"_ se leía desde lejos, y bajo el cartel una urna extraña que todas las niñas parecían desear.

Yo solo podía observar aquel espectáculo, encontrándome totalmente sorprendido al notar que las chicas no se habían escondido al acercarme por el pasillo.

Siempre era lo mismo. Me miraban, ponían cara de terror y luego desaparecían dejándome solo en el corredor. No es que este Tensai no fuese bueno con las chicas ni mucho menos. Había mejorado un poco mi reputación al haber continuado en el equipo de basket e incluso de vez en cuando se leía alguna pancarta con mi nombre durante las prácticas; pero aun así las mujeres no han dejado de ser crueles y nunca dejarán de serlo.

Con pasos silenciosos e intentando pasar de ser percibido (como si se pudiese con esta altura…), me acerco al grupo de chicas intentando ver que ocurre. Es cierto eso que dicen : los hombres también somos chusmas.

" _Sorteo del Año. Premio: ser la pareja de Kaede Rukawa en el baile de fin de __año"._

Bufé con algo de resignación y al mismo tiempo un tanto de ira contenida. Yo sabía que en cuando diesen a conocer la maldita idea de Ayako todo sería un caos. ¿Por qué no me habían colocado como premio? ¿Por qué siempre Rukawa? Estiré mis dedos inquietos, y luego me llevé las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón sintiendo un papel arrugado en el bolsillo derecho. Intenté recordar que había metido allí pero el enojo me había quitado las ganas de tan siquiera leer aquel papel. Tal vez una publicidad…si, eso podría ser. Pero no pude distraerme ni calmarme, siempre mis pensamientos volvían a Él y a veces era realmente una molestia encontrarme pensando en el Kitsune. Incluso intenté incursionar en la meditación pero no he hecho muchos progresos con respecto a este tema. Definitivamente es un problema.

¿Es qué acaso todo se le da bien? Siempre que pienso en el (cuando no quiero molerlo a golpes) recuerdo ese viejo dicho "Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes".

Mi "compañero" de equipo es casi el ser más desagradable que he conocido y también el que mas conflictos provoca: trata mal a todos, es desinteresado, dormilón, distraído, cruel… y aun así siempre resultó ser un imán para el sexo opuesto. ¿Acaso debo comportarme como un estúpido para conseguir una cita?

El bendito baile es un problema y aún no me recupero de la "fiesta" que hizo la gundam el año pasado cuando Haruko me rechazó al pedirle que fuese mi pareja. Todo el equipo de básquet estaba obligado a asistir al baile (el capitán Ryota insiste en que es una buena ocasión para socializar) y por culpa suya pasé una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida…aunque no es nada que el Tensai no pueda superar.

- Perdón- dije sintiendo como "algo" impactaba contra mi, y sonrojado me incliné a levantar a lo que sea que hubiese atropellado.

-Doaho- recibí como respuesta, y luego un empujón que me llevó contra la pared. El kitsune no parecía estar muy feliz después de todo. Rukawa padecía la atención que a mi se me negaba.

-¿A quién llamas doaho, Kitsune idiota?!- le grité atropelladamente, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Cuanta ira sentía! Quería romperle la cara en pedacitos y aplastar su cuello pálido y fino entre mis manos. Siempre parece esmerarse para sacar lo peor de mí, haciéndome ver como un patán. Si, se merecía un cabezazo mortal!

- a ti, doaho- dijo con esa voz queda y monótona, y una pizca de ese "no se qué" que utiliza cuando se dirige a mi. Sus zorrunos ojos me miraban demasiado fijo, parecía que algo lo divertía.

Creo que me he vuelto tan loco que incluso puedo comprender cada una de sus miradas, esos silencios, esas expresiones burlonas detrás de la máscara del "Rey del hielo"; tal vez sea que de tantos golpes que nos damos, desarrollamos un tipo de conexión extraña; como la de esas ratitas que se tiran todas juntas del acantilado (Discovery es un buen canal).

Le gruñí algo ininteligible; ni yo mismo se lo que dije, pero repentinamente me encontré en la maraña de sus piernas y brazos. Estábamos peleando de nuevo. Sentía el peso de sus puños contra mi estómago, la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío cuando caíamos al piso aun a golpes secos contra nuestras anatomías y luego algo de sangre en mi frente debido al cabezazo que le propiné. Realmente se lo merecía, por desgraciado.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, y en limpiarme la frente con el dorso de la mano. Nunca nos dábamos golpes en el rostro pues nos traía problemas con el equipo, pero hoy no pude contenerme. Es como si la ira se apoderase de mí y me impidiese ver más allá del alcance de mis manos.

El esta sentado junto a mi ahora, sus ojos de zorro están cerrados y el rostro lo mantiene relajado. Creo que al Kitsune los ejercicios matutinos le sientan bien, aunque por todo lo que duerme no se si pueda diferenciar los momentos del día. (aunque nunca llega tarde a un entrenamiento).

Su pecho se mueve rápido, esta agitado; ambos padecemos demasiado cansancio como para movernos o seguirnos golpeando.

Es en momentos como estos en los que puedo realmente distenderme, ser quien soy verdaderamente. Con Rukawa no hay apariencias, ni temores. Somos de este modo, sin nada que ocultar, sin explicaciones a nadie. Así nos entendemos.

Confieso que me hice adicto a estos estados en los que ya no tengo fuerzas y mi mente esta tan vacía que me olvido de todo. Creo que a Él le pasa lo mismo, ya que hace menos de un año que tenemos estos encuentros brutales que nos dejan extenuados. Al principio casi nos arrastrábamos alejándonos, pero ahora nos quedamos sentados. Muy pocas veces cruzamos palabras, sabemos que casi siempre que hablamos terminamos sangrando y es por eso que estamos en silencio, para entendernos.

Yo soy bullicioso desde siempre, algo bravucón también. Desde pequeño me encantaba hacer ruido, es por eso que el primer regalo de navidad que recuerdo es una batería. Tendría apenas unos cinco o seis años cuando comencé a estudiar ese instrumento con un vecino de la casa de enfrente, y me la pasaba todo el día practicando. Recuerdo que mi madre me traía la merienda pues no me despegaba de la batería, y ella disfrutaba mucho viéndome "tocar". Dejé de hacerlo cuando ella falleció, juré nunca más tocar un instrumento.

Miro de reojo al kitsune, a veces dudo si esta durmiendo o solo permanece en silencio. Yo ansío resaltar, y a el le gusta quedarse en un rincón, y de ser posible sin ser descubierto. Aunque suene algo ridículo, desde que comenzamos con estas "sesiones" de golpes nos llevamos mejor, incluso en la cancha se nota que tenemos sincronía… Claro que dura solo hasta que alguna niña lo alaba y a mi se me hierve la sangre de envidia. Es ahí cuando peleamos, por lo que tal vez si estuviésemos en una Isla desierta, seguramente seríamos buenos amigos.

Si bien para una persona escandalosa como yo mantener la boca cerrada es casi imposible, con el tiempo llegué a apreciar nuestro silencio.

-Kitsune- lo llamé de ese modo sabiendo que me respondería o que por lo menos lograría algo de su atención. Mi espalda estaba recargada contra la pared fría y reconfortante, ligeramente encorvada hacia delante al estarlo mirando.

-Qué? – respondió, para mi sorpresa, y me miró sin siquiera mover un músculo.

-estas bien jodido con esto del baile- Qué daría yo por estar igual de jodido?! Pensé antes de dar un largo suspiro.

-y eso qué? Siempre he estado jodido – dijo con algo de cansancio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude notar cierto "_pesar_" en sus palabras. Creo que la última vez que lo escuché de este modo fue cuando jugando un 1 contra 1 encesté una canasta de 3 puntos.

-bueno…- no sabía qua hacer.¿Preguntarle o dejar que _hable_? Opté por abrir la boca, siempre se me da bien esto de ser confesor de la _reina_ – ¿a qué te refieres? – mi cabeza estaba demasiado relajada como para recordar que lo odio, o tan siquiera alertarme de la persona con quien estaba hablando. Jugar con el Kitsune siempre me ha resultado "el tiro por la culata".

Lo vi impávido e inalterable, levantando una ceja en un mínimo cambio de expresión que claramente el Tensai captó – a que siempre tengo que lidiar con esas idiotas – Esto se estaba tornando escabroso, Rukawa hablándome de sus "sentimientos". ¿Acaso el mundo había cambiado demasiado rápido? Mi mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse con esa molestia en mi pecho. Odiaba sentir eso, y mucho más por Èl. Pude percibirme atento a sus palabras y necesidades, escuchando y observando lo que mi peor enemigo declaraba. Que continuase siendo un desgraciado! Así era más fácil odiarlo sin sentido, mi rencor por lo de Haruko había terminado hace tiempo ya…

-Debes hacer como este tensai, aparentar que no existen- dije con aire altruista, y luego reí fuertemente provocando una extraña mueca en el rostro de Kitsune. Supe que Èl realmente hablaba en serio- es algo natural en los zorros supongo, eso de atraer…

Rukawa pareció meditarlo un poco, o eso creí yo, antes de casi desmayarme al verle algo parecido a una sonrisa. Mi alma pareció desprenderse desde algún rincón de mi cuerpo y comenzar a revolotear, porque yo solo pude disfrutar aún mas del momento.

-eso ni tu te lo crees doaho, todos sabemos que eres un desastre con las mujeres- Aquellos ojos azules se afilaron un poco hacia mi, y estaba a punto de darle otro cabezazo cuando medité lo que me había dicho. Rukawa había herido mi orgullo (pobrecito) y me vengaría. –Calla idiota- vociferé nuevamente contra su rostro- el tensai es el maestro del amor – claro, del no correspondido. El kitsune se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras. Nos habíamos salteado la primer clase y ni siquiera había sido conciente del tiempo hasta que sentí el ruidoso timbre sonando sobre mi cabeza.

Entonces me levanté también, con algo de dolor en la espalda, y pude observar a lo lejos la solitaria urna del dichoso concurso. Había tenido una brillante idea al respecto, como todas las del tensai, y corrí hacia la "cajita mágica" abriendo la tapa. Observé la cantidad de papeles de colores en el interior, algunos mas grandes, otros mas pequeños, pero todos declaraban el deseo de ser pareja del Kitsune en la fiesta. Tomé entonces todos los papeles y me los guardé en el bolsillo, y en cambio coloqué muchos papeles con el nombre del tensai. Si yo no tenía pareja, el tampoco la tendría; de ese modo no iba a quedar tan mal y al mismo tiempo me vengaría al ver el rostro del idiota ese leyendo mi nombre en el papel.

Mis pasos me guiaron como si nada hubiese pasado, y observé como el profesor salía del aula y todos comenzaban a charlar esperando la siguiente hora.

Yohei me miró extraño cuando entré y me acomodé en mi asiento, apoyándome contra el pupitre con pesadez- Hanamichi, te saltaste la clase de nuevo…- dijo colocando sus piernas hacia el costado, dirigiéndose a mi con ese tono de casi preocupación- ¿te peleaste de nuevo?- preguntó rápidamente a continuación, y yo me di la cabeza contra la mesa causando un gran ruido. Odiaba ser tan transparente, tan estúpido e inocente.

- si, lo que pasa es que el Kit…- no pude terminar, porque su entrecejo se frunció y me interrumpió repentinamente-¿ Otra vez Èl? – preguntó levantando la voz. Yo solo me cubrí la cabeza con las manos deseando ahogarme contra la madera – toda tu vida gira alrededor de Rukawa, ya ni siquiera sales con nosotros de parranda. – de nuevo venía la pesada agonía de Yohei, a veces me resultaba pesado (últimamente a decir verdad) y me enojaba cuando me recriminaba por pasar tiempo con el kitsune; cuando yo solo quiero ser mejor que Rukawa! Esa es la única razón.

-¿me escuchaste Hanamichi?!- asentí resignado, y luego suspiré al mirar la puerta- Te buscan- dije al ver de reojo a Haruko mirando hacia el salón. Era más que obvio que no me buscaba a mi…

Yohei me miró afectadamente, y yo solo moví mi cabeza negando, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Sabía desde hace tiempo que ellos estaban "viéndose", incluso mucho antes que Yohei hablase conmigo. Una noche los vi pasar frente a las canchas de basket del parque al que vamos a practicar con el zorro, estaban de la mano…

- Hola Sakuragi!- dijo la que fuese mi musa, mi razón, mi sentimiento…y ahora solo podía rescatar aquella voz demasiado estridente reventando en mis oídos.

-Haruko san- dije poniéndome de pié al ver la expresión de Yohei, a Èl aún le preocupaba la situación. Me acerqué a la hermana de nuestro Ex capitán, y le sonreí tontamente, como siempre…

El tiempo pasaba y todos pensaban que yo siempre iba a ser igual, pero algo dentro de mí estaba cambiando y arremolinándose, ahogándome y apartándome del resto, acercándome a ese rincón oscuro y apartado, allí donde nadie te ve. – ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté mientras me revolvía el cabello con la mano. Estaba algo largo ya y podía sentirlo acariciándome el cuello. Luego ella habló, rió, miró a Yohei y ambos se fueron dejándome recargado aún en el marco del salón. Suspiré estirándome, rozando con mi cabeza el marco superior de la puerta. Había crecido algunos centímetros más, al igual que el Kitsune.

El día continuó lento y pesado, y apenas podía permanecer despierto al escuchar la pausada y grave voz del profesor que parecía enumerar partes en un gráfico que ni siquiera me había dignado a copiar. Por alguna razón estaba ansioso, quería ir a la práctica y continuar con mi plan de venganza. Me llevó todo el día meditar qué le diría al Kitsune cuando leyera mi nombre en la urna. " Pues mira ahora con quien el fracasado" "Si yo no tengo pareja, tu tampoco" " Me pasarás a buscar en tu auto?". Reí internamente ante la última opción, no sabía si era mas incómodo llegar sin pareja o ir "conmigo" como pareja. Ayako había sido clara con respecto al concurso: todos pueden participar y la persona elegida debe ser pareja de Rukawa en el baile.

Entré entonces en el vestuario del gimnasio una vez que aquella tortuosa clase terminó, aparentemente había alguien en las duchas pues se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del agua correr. Me senté dejando a un costado mi bolso, y me incliné para desabrocharme el calzado. Estiré los dedos de mis pies un poco, y luego comencé a desabrocharme la camisa para hacerla un bollo y guardarla .

El sonido de las regaderas cesó, y con ello nuevamente el silencio acostumbrado en el vestuario continuó. Me puse la camiseta de prácticas y me quité el pantalón para colocarme los shorts acostumbrados. Observé entonces esa calza negra. La había comprado porque había visto a muchos jugadores utilizarlas bajo los shorts,incluso el Kitsune siempre las utilizaba. Me quité entonces el pantalón short y me puse las calzas debajo, era tan extraño tener una prenda así que me miré al espejo un par de veces antes de colocarme sobre ella el short.

-¿Acaso no tienes frío?- pregunté al Kitsune, viendo su reflejo mientras yo me acomodaba la ropa frente al espejo. Nunca había sido un chico prolijo, pero últimamente se me había dado por cuidarme un poco; incluso había pensado en ir a una peluquería de moda para cortarme le cabello.

-Doaho- me respondió mientras yo me acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás. Aún podía sentir sus ojos zorrunos sobre mí, por lo que me voltee para mirarlo fijamente-¿ y ahora qué, Kitsune? ¿Estas aburrido o solo quieres admirar al Tensia?-indagué, al ver como se acomodaba un poco mas la toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura, ajustando un poco el nudo en un costado.

-estoy aburrido- dijo, dándome la razón por primera vez en la vida, y luego se volteó sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera en el vestuario. Podía observar su espalda por el reflejo, tenía el cabello empapado por lo que las gotitas de agua parecían correr una carrera de nieve sobre su espalda pálida. También envidaba eso, me gustaba mucho su color de piel, tan pálido y refinado; creo que por eso me gustó Haruko en primera instancia.

-¿Qué miras doaho?- dijo murmurando, yo no sabía como me había descubierto pues estaba de espaldas a mi; pero el Kitsune tenía sus mañas zorrunas.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo pensaba- mentí deliberadamente, y me alejé del espejo para ponerme las zapatillas y ajustar los cordones. El silencio era intenso, pero podía escuchar los movimientos del Kitsune sacando cosas de su bolso, poniéndose de pie y sentándose de nuevo.

La puerta abriéndose por alguna razón me espantó, y me levanté como resorte sintiendo mis mejillas calientes al verme "descubierto".

-¿Ya sabes con quien iras al baile Miyagi?-Mitsui estaba aun sosteniendo la puerta, sin haber entrado.

-Claro, con mi amada Ayako- dijo el capitán con cierto tono soñador en la voz. Desde que Ayako le había correspondido se lo notaba sumamente feliz.- ¿Y tu con quién irás? Dime mejor… con cuántas- rió Ryota, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras entraban y me miraban algo extrañados. ¿Sería por las calzas?

-Con Kogure- dijo el tirador de tren puntos, haciendo que el capitán casi se golpee con la puerta al distraerse por la respuesta.

- así que con cuatro ojos- le dije, meditándolo mientras pasaba junto a Mitsui

-¿Y tu con quién iras Sakuragi, acaso has roto la racha de rechazos? – Ryota rió un poco esperando mi reacción, y Mitsui se alejó. Ya todos sabían hasta donde llega uno de mis cabezazos…

-Ya cállate Mitsuito, el tensai es muy popular y aun no ha decidido quién tendrá el honor de acompañarlo- bufé un poco y salí rápidamente hacia la cancha, no sin antes escuchar – uy si, ya todos te conocemos….

Me enojé un poco, todos me daban por perdido como si nadie quisiera ir conmigo al baile. Alguien debía haber, después de todo no soy tan malo. Solo un poco distraído, maloso y vago; pero de buen corazón.

-Vamos Doaho- escuché decir tras de mi, y luego un golpe que me dejó desencajado. Kaede Rukawa me había dado una palmada en el trasero! Acaso quería arruinar la reputación intachable del tensai?

-Teme Kitsune!- le grité, corriendo hacia el. Estábamos parados uno frente al otro en la duela, mirándonos fijamente. Aún era temprano y el entrenamiento comenzaría en poco menos de una hora.

-1 contra 1- dijo inalterable, y yo iba a aceptar cuando divisé algo sumamente molesto.

-Sakuragi!- dijo el puercoespín desde uno de los asientos del costado, y se puso de pié acercándose a nosotros. Me crucé de brazos, gruñendo un poco al ver esa eterna sonrisa.- veo que has crecido!- dijo parándose junto a mi, y yo solo pude balbucear algo no muy coherente- no mucho…-le contesté serio, algo en el nunca me había gustado. Tal vez era su cabello, era de terror.

-incluso te has puesto calzas- observó- te sientan bien- ¿Quién se creía que era para halagarme? Eso no pasaba seguido, seguro que algo quería.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó el Kitsune quien estaba aún parado frente a mi, y yo me sorprendí un poco. Rukawa no es del tipo "hablador", pero había sonado algo molesto. De seguro ellos tenían alguna rivalidad secreta.

- vine a saludar y a invitar a Sakuragi a la fiesta de fin de año de mi equipo. Es el viernes anterior a la de Shohoku- colocó entonces su mano sobre mi hombro, dándome dos palmaditas que me parecieron excesivas, y luego vi frente a mi la dichosa entrada.

-¿oh…vienes a invitar al tensai?- me agradó eso, una invitación especial solo para mi y no para el Kitsune.

- bueno..tal vez vaya- dije haciéndome desear.- hay bebidas libres- concluyó, y no hubo más que decir- ahí estaré.

El kitsune me arrojó entonces el balón hacia la cara, y lo esquivé apenas. El corazón me latía con fuerza. Realmente me había asustado!- Pedazo de idiota, casi me sacas la cabeza!-vociferé enojado, acercándome a el para tomarlo de la camiseta. El me sujetó la muñeca y permaneció quieto- ¿qué rayos te pasa Kitsune? estas raro…- dije entonces, notando aquella extraña expresión. Estaba celoso, Rukawa estaba celoso. ¿Acaso deseaba ser invitado también?

Cuando voltee buscando a Sendou con la mirada, el ya estaba en la salida del gimnasio. Todo me resultaba sumamente extraño y yo no podía comprender lo que ocurría. ¿Acaso sería una trampa para manchar la reputación del tensai?

Notas de Mikeas:

***Pantomima** (griego _pantómimos_ "que todo imita")

Hace un par de años que dejé de escribir fics y ahora estoy retomando nuevamente con esta idea. Espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia tanto como lo es para mi escribirla. Se agradece cualquier comentario. En caso de desear contactarme pueden hacerlo escribiendo o agregándome al msn ()

Muy felices fiestas para todos!

Mikeas


	2. Rojo cadmio

Capítulo 2: Rojo cadmio

"_pasea por mi sangre  
arranca mis mejores frutos  
devasta mi lastimosa muralla"_

_Canto, Alejandra Pizarnik_

La sensación de sed había obligado a su cuerpo a despertar, a moverse; a buscar desenredarse de las sábanas de manera casi frenética y desesperada. Se detuvo luego de unos segundos de intentarlo, y su mano tanteó de forma torpe contra la mesa de luz para acercarse el reloj al rostro. Eran las 6:30 am, el sol apenas podía verse a través de las pesadas cortinas de la habitación en penumbras, quienes parecían opacar el único foco de luz visible.

Kaede Rukawa ladeó el rostro hacia la pared, pero el sueño no volvía y comenzaba a lamentar aquella pesada noche de insomnio. Había dormido apenas un par de horas y todo su cuerpo padecía del cansancio y el estrés acumulado. Aquello era algo nuevo para el: acostarse y no poder dormir, observar en el techo las sombras de las ramas de los árboles buscando una respuesta, pero las sombras seguían allí, y las preguntas no cesaban.

Repentinamente el timbre de la alarma del reloj despertador, su corazón embravecido ante el sonido estridente, un eterno suspiro al recordar que comenzaba otro día más. La tortura parecía ser interminable para él, y no podía alejarse de aquel masoquista y desquiciado deseo: Ser el mejor, el dueño del mundo.

Se sentó en la cama inclinado aun hacia atrás, con los brazos colgando como los de un títere en una repisa abandonada, y contempló sus largas y delgadas piernas apoyándose sobres las sábanas casi anudadas.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y las incógnitas eran cubiertas por el orgullo y la auto superación. Hacía casi un año desde que su vida había cambiado, y las tardes de siestas se habían vuelto encuentros agresivos y demoledores con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Algo se había roto desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado, y no sabía si deseaba volver el tiempo y reparar el daño, o continuar observando los filosos trozos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo.

Tantos golpes y odio se habían vuelto una parte totalmente adictiva, y tener contacto con la anatomía del aquel novato jugador, era como el ajenjo para los antiguos escritores: sabían que tarde o temprano los llevaría a la ruina, pero no podían continuar sin esa cuota de veneno artístico.

No era desconocido que su actitud con respecto al pelirrojo siempre había sido una entupida infantilidad, pero para alguien sin palabras era difícil poder expresar claramente una idea, y mucho más aun, algo complicado como un sentimiento. Cuando la lengua se ahogaba en su boca, y la garganta padecía la falta de aire, es ahí cuando sus manos actuaban llamando la atención de Hanamichi. Un pelotazo, un golpe, un gesto de su dedo medio levantándose reiteradas veces… Y luego nuevamente sus manos cubriendo una jugada, sus brazos cerrándose sobre la espalda ancha y musculosa, casi abrazándolo pegado a su cuerpo. Ese era el delirio, la condena, la infinita cuota de dolor diario.

El doaho era demasiado cercado como para resultar inalcanzable, pero tan lejano que las puntas de sus dedos tiritaban de frío al intentar atraparlo.

Todo había comenzado en aquella terraza, como siempre con el pelirrojo, y habiéndolo encontrado durmiendo contra un alambrado, lejos de desear golpearlo y darle un susto de muerte, se había detenido en analizar a su enemigo. Si bien Hanamichi era un ser sumamente transparente, sabía que algo mas adentro aguardaba esperando, algo que solo podía percibir él, o tal vez nadie le daba importancia.

El doaho siempre alardeaba y hacía ruido, pero en el fondo era un ser bastante tranquilo. Aunque fuese extraño relacionarlo con esa palabra, Hanamichi tenía ese don de hacer sentir que todo esta bien, y que a su alrededor todo es inamovible y estático. Era como saber que las cosas siempre serían iguales, y no tendría que sufrir otra pérdida.

Observó de nuevo entonces el reloj despertador, 7:00am. Se levantó finalmente de la cama no sin antes mirarla con recelo, y se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha. Rukawa amaba sentir la fuerza del agua contra su espalda y hombros, distendiendo su cuerpo lánguido y delgado ante el contacto .

Se adentró entonces en la ducha, su ropa interior yacía en el suelo a un costado, junto con una toalla blanca y una camiseta para lavar.

-Estas mal, muy mal…- se dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar el jabón contra su pecho y hombros, extendiendo el movimiento hacia sus largos brazos y manos.

Kaede comprendía demasiado bien lo que le ocurría, pero las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos con el doaho. Al principio todo había comenzado como un capricho, domar a la fiera, colocarle un cascabel en el cuello, y luego tal vez llamarle cuando sus deseos fuesen incontenibles; pero olvidó un mínimo detalle: un animal salvaje siempre lo será, aunque se lo eduque y enseñe. En el interior siempre continuará perteneciendo a la selva.

Hanamichi era un ser bastante peculiar. Cuanto más se lo presionaba, mejor rendía. Cuando mayor era el peligro, parecía disfrutarlo con intensidad. Era igual con todo. Esa auto superación le había molestado desde el principio, y tal vez porque conocía tan bien ese lastimoso estado de nunca ser suficiente, era que odiaba verse reflejado en alguien como el doaho.

Ese infantil y escandaloso chico se había convertido en el objeto de sus sueños, el protagonista de sus más profundas fantasías y el culpable de haberlo hecho llegar hasta ese punto: lo envidiaba.

El pelirrojo era alegre, desinteresado, parecía que incluso todos los días de su vida eran perfectos porque siempre cantaba esas estúpidas y alegres canciones; incluso no dudaba al imaginarlo cantando villancicos de navidad con los niños.

Cerró la canilla y se quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante un momento, sentía el agua recorrer su espalda y cuello, e incluso veía algunas gotitas caer desde su flequillo hasta la tina, rompiéndose en suicidio.

Se secó la espalda apenas un poco con un rápido movimiento, frotando contra su piel, y se llevó una toalla a los hombros y la otra la anudó en su cintura. Salió del baño con los pies aun mojados, observando de pasada el calendario casi vacío. Solo quedaban los últimos días del año, y en la frase del día aparecía algo bastante curioso_:_

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" (Oscar Wilde)_

Kaede Rukawa retomó el camino hacia su habitación, y luego de cambiarse rápidamente y atragantarse con un jugo de naranja, se montó en su bicicleta sin olvidar acomodar los auriculares en sus oídos.

Sus ojos se cerraron unos cuadras luego de comenzar a pedalear, justo cuando llegaba a la parte en la que el camino se volvía empinado y la bajada era bastante prominente. Un tacho de basura, un gato, un poste de luz…. Había llegado bastante sano a Shohoku y con la misma pereza con la que había salido de su casa, guardó la bicicleta a un costado acomodándola lentamente.

Parecía que faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar las clases, pues no había nadie en la entrada ni tampoco ninguna niña molesta observándolo.

Entró entonces a la escuela, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, y ni siquiera los profesores estaban en las aulas.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo principal, todo era tan extraño que incluso pensó en la posibilidad de estar soñando aún.

-qué haces aquí, jovencito?- se escuchó la voz de una señora algo mayor, quien cargaba algunos papeles. Rukawa bajó la vista hacia esa mujer, y repentinamente su cabeza se puso en blanco. Era un estúpido!

-yo… vengo a la primer clase- dijo habiendo notado su error. La mujer rió un poco y luego señalo hacia un enorme cartel.

"Viernes 19 de Diciembre: ÚLTIMO DÍA DE CLASES"

"Sábado 27 de Diciembre: Baile escolar de Fin de año"

Había ido un sábado a la escuela! Se había perdido valiosas horas para poder dormir y soñar con el doaho.

-Gracias- dijo algo avergonzado, dándose la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, podía ver desde allí el sol demasiado brillante afuera. Seguramente sería un día sumamente caluroso.

-Se que te has esforzado este año Sakuragi, incluso habiendo pasado un duro momento con la muerte de tu padre. Hemos decidido con el consejo escolar que aunque te falta 1 punto para poder aprobar y no tener que recuperar Historia, te daremos la materia por aprobada.

-¿En serio?! Muchas gracias profesor, prometo que me esforzaré mas el año entrante. No quiero salir del equipo de básquetbol.- el hombre de cabellos algo canos le estrechó la mano al pelirrojo, quien salió de la oficina de profesores con una sonrisa algo amarga.

-Doaho…- Kaede se había detenido junto a la puerta. Había escuchado el final de aquella conversación y por alguna razón no se había marchado aún.

-Kitsune. ¿Qué haces con el uniforme escolar?- el tensar Hanamichi escudriñó con bastante precisión el rostro de su enemigo. Había algo extraño en él: ojeras. Era bien sabido que Rukawa era una persona de buen dormir, por decirlo de un modo, y que solo se le habían conocido dos actividades: jugar básquet y dormir. Incluso algunos dudaban si se alimentaba, aunque la imagen de Rukawa comiendo dormido no era algo lejano al realismo.

-… es problema mío- nunca reconocería un error frente a Hanamichi, eso era perder terreno ganado.

-ay… que carácter- Hanamichi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos delanteros del jean, el pantalón lucía algo gastado por el uso pero Kaede no pudo saber si aquello era real o esa nueva moda de usar la ropa "rota". Pocas veces había visto al doaho con ropa ajena a la escuela, y verlo como alguien "normal" era una revelación bastante grata. Los jeans le quedaban bien, un tanto ceñidos en sus muslos, marcando las formas fuertes de sus piernas. Arriba tenía una camiseta negra Nike, y por lo que podía notar, los jeans los usaba algo bajos pues al llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, había podido ver el elástico de los bóxers azules del doaho.

-mn…- respuesta típica de Rukawa cuando no sabía que decir. Se sentía un poco ansioso al ver al doaho así, tan como en sus sueños.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó Hanamichi, de forma algo despreocupada. Sabía que esa no era una actitud digna del tensai, pero Rukawa despertaba cierta sensación de maravilla en el. Era demasiado perfecto, tanto que hasta incluso a veces sentía asco al estar cerca de el. Era excelente jugador, se veía bien (los hombres saben fijarse en eso también), las mujeres iban a el como abejas a la miel, y por encima de eso, se sabía que el kitsune vivía en una de las zonas mas bellas de Kanagawa. Sakuragi lo había seguido una vez, solo con motivo de conocer a su enemigo, y lo había visto entrar en un complejo de edificios bajos frente a la playa.

-¿desayuno?- El jugador de ojos azules indagó un poco haciendo referencia a esa palabra tan simple y a la vez compleja. Desayunar implicaba compartir, y el nunca había tenido a nadie con quien compartir nada.

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" _Recordó, y volvió a meditar observando los ojos almendra del pelirrojo.

-si, acaso no desayunas Kitsune?- Hanamichi miró la hora en su celular (9:00am) y luego a Rukawa- no me vengas a decir que estas con todo eso de la anorexia. Yo ya decía que estabas muy delgado, te vas a morir Kitsune idiota. Después vamos a tener que buscar otro integrante para el equipo. Eres un irresponsable.

-Ya calla idiota, vamos- lo tomó por el brazo casi clavando sus dedos en aquella piel bronceada, dirigiéndolo hacia la salida de la escuela.

-yo se caminar, Kitsune- se detuvo, pero aquella mano no lo soltaba y era algo incómodo. Se sentía detenido, inhabilitado para escapar – ay, Rukawa!- lo llamó el pelirrojo, al ver aquellas orbes azules algo perdidas en la lejanía y entre ese flequillo azabache.

-ya doaho, deja de gritar- lo soltó, y sacó la bicicleta tomándola por el manubrio, para comenzar a llevarla caminando junto a ella.

-¿consumes drogas? Pensé que era un deportista responsable- dijo Hanamichi llamando la atención nuevamente de su compañero de equipo.

-doaho, deja de decir estupideces- iban avanzando lentamente, ya fuera del sector de shohoku ,y ahora iban caminando por la calle costera. Desde allí podían ver claramente el sol reflejándose en el mar, y a las personas de siempre haciendo ejercicio en la playa.

Hanamichi pensó que Rukawa se veía extraño aquella mañana, como si estuviese pensando en algo. Eso era raro, pues el kitsune siempre era bastante espástico pero esa mañana parecía estar bastante mas vivo que de costumbre.

-me olvidé que habíamos terminado la escuela, por eso llevo el uniforme- Kaede miró de reojo al doaho. ¿Acaso nunca dejaba de sonreír? Se había enterado que al parecer, recientemente, su padre había fallecido. ¿Vivía con su madre?

-ah… eso te pasa por dormilón y despistado, aunque puedes aprovechar la mañana ya que no estas durmiendo…- Hanamichi sonrió inocentemente, mientras repasaba mentalmente el triunfo sobre el Kitsune cuando anunciaran que la pareja para el baile sería él. Seguro que el kitsune ni siquiera se lo imaginaba! Lo avergonzaría frente a todos, pero debía aparentar normalidad (como si invitarlo a desayunar fuese algo normal)

-no tengo nada que hacer- observó de reojo nuevamente a Hanamichi. Esa sonrisa era tan sospechosa que incluso su piel se había erizado. Sabía que el pelirrojo tramaba algo (era taaaan evidente), solo esperaba que aquello no fuese demasiado…doloroso. Si algo había decidido aquella mañana, era que estaba dispuesto a lograr que la fiera salvaje, por su propia decisión, fuese a él. Esa era la única forma de estar con un ser como Hanamichi, debía hacerlo sentir que él decidía…aunque había olvidado que el pelirrojo era declaradamente HETEROSEXUAL.

-¿cómo que no? Iras con el tensai a desayunar- Hanamichi entonces se detuvo frente a una cafetería frente a la playa, y señaló con emoción el lugar- hacen las malteadas mas deliciosas de la tierra. Podría tomarme litros y litros sin parar.

-…bien- Rukawa bajó entonces la bicicleta acomodándola a un costado, y entró a aquel lugar estilo "playero" con mucha lentitud. La mesera había puesto los ojos en el apenas dar un paso dentro, y se le acercó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Estaba esperando escuchar alguna cosa ridícula, un tartamudeo, o alguna otra reacción que las mujeres demostraban frente a el; pero lejos de eso, la chica pasó junto a él sin siquiera prestarle atención y se lanzó en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Hanamichi! –dijo casi sobre su oído, la mesera era bastante alta para ser una mujer japonesa.

-Ayaka!- Hanamichi abrazó a la jovencita de lacios cabellos negros, y luego la soltó al ver como el encargado de la caja registradora levantaba una ceja.- a tu novio no le agrado.

-ni lo mires, tu eres mi basketbolista preferido!- ella le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Hanamichi- ¿Acaso el es tu amigo?- preguntó percatándose de al oscura presencia a su espalda.

El tensai sonrió algo nervioso- algo así, somos compañeros de equipo…- aclaró por si había alguna duda.

-ah, entiendo. –se volteó entonces, mirando con sus ojos negros a Rukawa- mucho gusto, soy Ayaka. Soy amiga de Hanamichi desde la infancia, éramos vecinos en el barrio- ella podía percibir claramente esa mirada fría, pero su instinto no la engañaba. Ese muchacho era todo lo contrario a su amigo, y había puesto una cara tan extraña al verla, que los celos fueron demasiado evidentes.

-Mn..-el miró hacia otro lado, pero un golpe seco en la espalda lo hizo voltear con furia. Hanamichi lo miraba fijamente, y pudo ver venir un cabezazo- No seas bruto Rukawa, preséntate!

-Rukawa Kaede- dijo entonces, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por su obediencia, y luego pasó de largo para sentarse en una de las mesas que tenían vista al mar.

-jajajaj El tensai tiene todo controlado-le dijo a Ayaka, y ella asintió sonriendo.

La mesera había sido absolutamente eficiente al servirlos en la mesa, y había entregado a Hanamichi una enorme malteada de frutilla y a Rukawa un jugo de naranja.

-Hoy es el baile de Ryonan- comentó Hanamichi un tanto orgulloso al haber sido invitado. Rukawa solo pudo levantar una ceja y bufar con hastí sola idea le revolvía el estómago. El pelirrojo en un baile lleno de urracas…porque eso era Sendou, un ave horrenda.

-no lo soporto- dijo el jugador de ojos azules, refiriéndose claramente al jugador estrella de Ryonan.

-A qué te refieres?- ¿Acaso Rukawa estaba hablando de sus celos abiertamente con el tensai? Eso sí que era nuevo, pero Hanamichi no dejaría la oportunidad pasar. Debía embaucar al zorro y evitar que sospechase del baile de shohoku. Aparentemente Ayazo enviaría por mail a todos el resultado del concurso.

-nada- mutismo total. No tenía por qué demostrar desagrado por Sendou, a pesar de que fuese un idiota, pero no podía olvidar esos "roces intencionales" por parte del jugador contrario cuando se juntaban a practicar en el parque. Odiaba que se le acercasen, que lo tocasen, y ese estúpido había osado insinuársele descaradamente alegando que era "el mejor" en todo.

-kitsune idiota, acaso estas celoso del tensai porque fue invitado especialmente al baile?- El pelirrojo comenzó a reír un tanto fuerte para esa hora de la mañana, y luego bebió un poco de malteada

-doaho, cállate que me das vergüenza.¿Acaso no sabes comportarte?- había sido duro, lo sabía, pero la sola idea de poder llegar a ser descubierto por alguna de sus estúpidas fans le aterraba.

-¿A quien le dices doaho?!- Hanamichi se paró y tomó por la camisa a Rukawa, pasando por encima de la mesa sus largos brazos. El se había criado casi en las calles, prácticamente solo. Su familia siempre había sido humilde, pero feliz. Su padre se había desvivido trabajando como obrero en una construcción durante muchos años, y había muerto dejándole una pensión que apenas le alcanzaba para cubrir sus gastos.

-A ti, doaho- Rukawa mirón fijamente aquellos ojos color almendra, enfrentando aquella perdición y adicción. Había notado también como a pesar de la furia, aquel rostro radiante y moreno se había ensombrecido.

-Sendou me cae mal –dijo entonces, sabiendo que Hanamichi lo soltaría, y así fue.

-ah..eso.A mi me da lo mismo, pero hay bebidas libres – dijo recordando las entradas que le había entregado Sendou. – no se realmente por qué me invitó… es extraño- no es que el tensai desconfiase de su propio éxito, pero la actitud de Sendou había sido bastante sospechosa.

-mn.. –no dijo nada, Rukawa comenzó a beber su jugo de naranjas en silencio. Esa noche Sakuragi seguramente sería victima de las intenciones de ese pervertido, aunque conociendo al pelirrojo, no lo comprendería. Sonrió internamente, sabía que todo estaría bien..o eso quería creer.

Repentinamente entonces, Rukawa notó que se había olvidado de aquel martirio de jovencitas con hormonas enloquecidas, del baile escolar, y de sus quejas sobre levantarse en vano temprano y del mal humor que eso le había provocado.

Esa mañana había podido escuchar y conocer a Hanamichi más que en todos los años que llevaban siendo compañeros de equipo, y no se arrepentía por haber madrugado.

Había observado a Hanamichi opacado por momentos ante esas nubes oscuras cubriendo su mirada fugaz, pero se había propuesto ayudarlo a sobrellevar el dolor de la perdida.¿Quién mejor que él con tanta experiencia en el tema?

_"Quizás uno nunca parezca tan tranquilo como cuando tiene que representar un papel"_

_El retrado de Dorian Grey, Oscar Wilde._

Notas de Autor:

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento mucho la demora en publicar. Espero que puedan disfrutar del fic.

Mikeas


End file.
